Wireless communication for mobile devices on the move is based in part on handovers between a serving cell and a target cell. According to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification 36.331, an end user device in an RRC_CONNECTED mode monitors the number of occurring handovers within a time interval (i.e., TCRmax) to detect changes in its mobility state. Assuming num_HOs handover events within TCRmax, the end user device moves to medium mobility if NCR_H>num_HOs>NCR_M and to high mobility state if num_HOs>NCR_H. Once the mobility state has been determined, the Radio Resource Control (RRC) parameter timeToTrigger is scaled by a speed dependent factor (i.e., sf-Medium or sf-High).